


Caught.

by atzblurbs



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzblurbs/pseuds/atzblurbs
Summary: You and Mingi get hot and heavy and then one of his roommates catches you.





	Caught.

[1:37 p.m.] 

Mingi flung the boys’ dorm door open and grabbed you by your face again and pulled you back into the kiss he had broken long enough to get you two inside. He backed you up against the door right as it slammed shut and was kissing you like he’d never kissed you before. Sure, you both have gotten pretty dirty with one another in the bedroom but this was different. This was impatient… this was needy.

Mingi slid his hands from cupping your face on both sides down to your waist and slipped them underneath your thin shirt to your hips and he gripped them both tightly digging his nails into your skin.

This made you gasp into the kiss while Mingi moaned into it and you knew what was about to happen.

He backed up a bit from you to raise your shirt over your shoulders and leaned back in to kiss you more while he threw it away somewhere behind him.

You barely heard it land in the entryway with a quiet thud because you were distracted by him grabbing your now bare hips as he started walking backwards slowly to guide you through the house while never breaking the kiss.

After a few steps out of the entryway, one hand of his roamed up your back to the clasp of your bra and he easily unfastened it and flung it across the living room where it landed on the couch.

The air in both of your lungs had almost disappeared and you were both bursting with anticipation as you got to his bedroom door.

You pushed him against it and slowly hooked your thumbs under his pants and slid them down enough until they fell off.

He stepped out of them and bent over to reach behind you for the door handle while sliding his head into the crook of your neck to suck just below your jawline. You  
moaned out and then slid your hands up his shirt to rid him of it. “Take this off now.”

You heard the door creak open while he stood up with pure lust in his eyes to help in the removal. “Jesus fuck, you’re so hot.”

That only caused the moisture at your core to become worse as you took in his broad shoulders, bit your lip, and said, “I was just about to say the same thing.”

You grabbed his neck to bring his mouth back down to yours and now you were the one backing up into the room while in the middle of a lust-filled makeout session.

Honestly, things were getting hazy because you were being overridden with want and you could tell Mingi felt the same.

Once you got close enough to the bed, he pushed you down onto it and immediately reached for your pants and panties to remove them.

They came off in one swift movement and now Mingi was on top of you, in between your legs, wearing nothing but his thin boxers, while you were naked.

You could feel the boner he had against your core as Mingi continued to make out with you and the cotton fabric was pure fucking torture. You started wiggling against it and moaning to let him know what you wanted.

He backed up from the kiss and raised an eyebrow and said, “Oh?”

“Please Mingi, I’m begging.”

A wicked smirk formed, “Oh but I don’t think you are, kitten.”

“Please fuck me, Mingi. I need it…” you trailed off with pleading eyes.

“Need what?” he asked still smirking. God, of course his ass would want dirty talk even with how needy you both currently were.

“I need your cock, Mingi. Please. Now.” you reached down towards his boxers and he actually let you remove them.

Next, he raised his body up a bit to align himself to your entrance and then sloooowly sunk his length into you.

Mingi moaned out a “shiiiiit” while your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you arched your back.

Mingi looked down at your body, “I love how you take my cock, baby.”

“Yeah?”

Mingi reached his thumb up to your mouth for you to suck on while slowly starting to pump in and out of you, “Mmhmm,” he dragged out.

“Mingi baby, I need you to move faster like now..” you begged around his thumb.

He happily obliged and soon you both were panting and moaning messes spewing out every profanity in the book along with your “you fuck me so good” to Mingi’s “you feel soooo good around me.”

The sound of Mingi slamming into you, the sight of Mingi slamming into you, on top of all the pillowtalk was enough to make you start to come undone beneath him. And Mingi’s thrusts were slowly becoming more sloppy with how close he was getting, too.

You could feel the heat about to explode while your legs had started to shake, “fuck, i’m gonna cum” you say as your eyes screw shut.

“Cum on my cock, baby,” he leaned down and cooed in your ear while picking up his pace. “I want you to cum for me…” and “Fuck, I can feel your pussy getting tighter around my cock.”

Each new utterance pushed you closer to the edge until you couldn’t take it anymore and the most toe-curling, exhilarating, and amazing orgasm you’ve ever experienced rocked through your entire body.

Seeing you fucked out then pushes Mingi over the edge and he pulls out to pump his seed onto your stomach while groaning your name.

Mingi stays hovering over top of you while panting when suddenly a noise scares him into jumping up and away from you to look towards the door.

In the open doorway is a whole ass Kim Hongjoong and you screech trying to reach for something to cover up with.

Mingi quickly throws a blanket your way while using his pillow to cover himself then clears his throat after a long awkward silence, “Uhh how long have you been there?”

“A while…” Hongjoong trails off. “We all came back and noticed the trail of clothing. Also, you two were pretty loud and I unintentionally watched the last five or so minutes because it took me a second to register what was happening…”

“FIVE MINUTES?!” you shriek. You’re absolutely horrified. You’re fine with Mingi knowing you’re a freak but his roommates were another story.

“Yeah…” Joong blushed in embarrassment. “I’m leaving now…”

“Great…” Mingi says.

You don’t move until you can tell by the sound of his footsteps that he’s in the living room.

You slowly turn to look at Mingi in shock when you find that he’s already looking at you, too.

Embarrassment then fills the room for the two of you but then something hits a nerve. You let out a quick giggle before stopping yourself to gauge Mingi’s feelings and then you notice the smile on his face too.

Next thing you know, you’re both laughing so hard that Mingi’s tearing up and your stomach hurts from it.

After the giggles die down, Mingi drops the pillow and crawls in the bed next to you. You cuddle up next to him and Mingi says, “I love you. So much.”

“And I love you.” you say back with a smile.

He leans his head down to peck your lips softly before starting to run his fingers through your hair. It felt so good, you closed your eyes and sighed in bliss. Then you noticed that with his other hand, he had started to lightly run his fingers along your bare back which left goosebumps in their wake.

You were so content in this moment that you had almost forgot that Hongjoong had caught you two. But also in this moment, you decided that because you were so in love with Mingi, that it didn’t even matter anymore.


End file.
